


what's left of me

by shrooms



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Developing Relationship, F/F, Knotting, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kara Danvers, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrooms/pseuds/shrooms
Summary: How unfortunate that Kara's heat starts mid-date with her ex-wife.





	what's left of me

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get a feel for ABO by playing in the sandbox of creation.

The date is going well.

Alex had arrived twenty minutes before they were supposed to meet at Kara’s favorite restaurant. Despite the cheesy, unimaginative venue, she'd hoped she’d read Kara right, and a quiet dinner is just what she’d needed after a long week of deadlines and fighting bad guys. She’d even ordered a bottle of her favorite wine—a nice red they'd discovered on their first fifth date.

There's a clear advantage for them both, knowing the other like they do, but it hadn't stopped Alex from being a nervous wreck the entirety of those twenty minutes sitting in a restaurant she _knows_ they both enjoy, wringing her hands and fidgeting with her phone. Right up until Kara had walked through the front door with her hair windblown like she’d flown in a hurry, straight from CatCo. Probably so focused on her work she hadn’t realized how late it’d gotten.

(It’s gratifying seeing Kara so caught up in a story; so eager to save the day, to induce change with her words, to have passion in her work, something other than the never-ending line of people wanting to hurt Supergirl, and if Kara had come an hour late, Alex would have, in all honesty, forgotten the tardiness.)

Kara had smiled at her, an endearing blush high on her cheeks while she’d apologized profusely, frazzled and adorable, and Alex’s nerves had completely fallen away. She’d gotten up so fast, she’d knocked her knee against the table in her haste to pull out Kara’s chair and help her with her coat (simultaneously). It’d been awkward, but they’d both laughed at Alex’s graceless fumbling.

It’s when they’re well into dinner that Kara starts to act a little... odd. There’s a familiarity to it that niggles at the back of Alex’s mind, an itch she doesn’t know how to scratch.

It’s barely noticeable at first; a tight smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes, the metal of her fork and knife creaking with her tight grip, eating a little faster than she usually does.

But it’s after Kara’s declined dessert (Kara _never_ declines dessert) that her discomfort becomes more obvious and clues Alex in to something being amiss.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks, laying a hand on Kara’s.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” she stammers, a pained smile crossing her face before her composure cracks and Kara lets out a long, shaky breath, whispering, “I think... I think I’m on my heat. I think it came early.”

Alex blinks. Once. Twice. A third time.

She swallows hard. “What.”

Her nostrils flare and—

Oh. _Oh._ She can smell her. Doesn’t know why she didn’t notice it before. The scent of Kara fills the air around her, getting stronger, sweeter, more tempting, and Alex blinks again, jaw tight with how hard and fast her own need hits.

Kara shuffles restlessly, hands going down to fiddle with the napkin on her lap.

Alex licks her lips and stumbles over her words. “But you’re... You...” she trails off.

Kara’s heat rarely comes early. Coming so suddenly and without warning is even rarer still. For a Kryptonian, it’s two heats—_only two_—per year during the summer and winter solstices, not lasting longer than a day at most.

By Alex’s quick calculations, Kara’s a month early. The last time Kara’s heat had been brought on this early had been a day or two after they’d last slept together. (A crude affair that had taken place in her office in the middle of the night at the DEO, after Kara had almost died and Alex had needed to make sure with her hands and her mouth and her teeth that Kara hadn’t.)

Kara sighs. “I didn’t realize—I didn’t think it would come this early,” she murmurs, a discernible strain in her voice, brows furrowing tightly.

Now that Kara’s called attention to it, her heat is all Alex can focus on. It’s ridiculous, really, how many things she’d missed. Details another Alex might not have overlooked so easily if current Alex was less distracted, less content by her newfound place in Kara’s life. A position she’d worked so hard to be worthy of again. (And again, and again, and again.)

It’s so obvious now that Alex is looking.

The high flush in Kara’s cheeks she had foolishly mistaken for high speed winds when she’d flown over, blaming the wine when it hadn’t gone away. Kara ordering twice as many appetizers, ordering a meal higher in protein and calories, and devouring both. The light perspiration on her forehead and neck, the winces that had passed over Kara’s face most likely due to cramps.

All signs distinctive of heat. The only indication missing is nesting.

Alex should’ve noticed. Alex should’ve known.

“Do you need help with...” She clears her throat, steadfastly ignoring the heat in her cheeks, and starts again. “I mean if you want, I could,” there’s nervous, vague, hand gestures, “...take you home?” she finishes lamely. Like a coward.

Kara flushes darker, staring at Alex before snorting, a hand immediately going up to cover her mouth. “Smooth,” she says with a small smile on her face and a look of endless amusement at Alex’s current predicament.

She thinks she must be as red as a tomato by now as she huffs a little indignantly. “I didn’t want to assume. I, I could lend you my jacket? If you want? Or you could stay at my place while I check into a hotel. I know that my—that it helps sometimes. Scent.” She’s rambling. She needs to stop rambling. Right now, preferably. “Or we could just reschedule. Continue this another time.” Her jaw clicks shut.

Her nerves are back and Alex can feel sweat gathering at the nape of her neck, the small of her back, and the palms of her hands. She wants to pull at the collar of her dress shirt, but if her word vomit didn’t highlight how anxious she is right now, _that_ surely will.

The silence stretches on longer, and longer, and just when Alex is a second away from taking back everything she’d said and bidding Kara a respectful goodbye, Kara finally speaks.

“Actually...” she bites the corner of her lip and Alex swears the entire universe goes silent. “I was kind of hoping you’d offer,” she finishes in a rush of air, eyes flicking from Alex’s face to the table.

The tension in her shoulders releases like a wire pulled taut and cut, and Alex flounders and falls.

“You want me to... help?” she asks, needing clarification, affirmation that, yes, Alex had understood correctly.

Kara rolls her eyes. “_Alex_.”

Alex holds up her hands in mock surrender. “I just want to be sure we’re on the same page.”

“Well, I sure hope we are, otherwise this is going to be very frustrating. Not that it isn’t already...” Kara mutters before shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped, it’s just...” she blows out a breath.

“Uncomfortable,” Alex completes, understanding in every line of her face. She carefully studies Kara, eyeing her blown pupils, tensing with the heavy scent of her, now imprinted on Alex’s very skin. “Your place or mine?”

* * *

It’s a short drive to Kara’s. Alex parks her bike at the end of the block.

The walk to the building is even shorter with Kara practically pulling Alex along in her hurry, but Alex hesitates at the door.

“Are you sure about this?” she asks.

Kara delicately cups her face with both hands and places the softest of kisses on her lips, reassuring and warm and so loving, Alex wonders why she ever had doubts.

“Yes. I’m sure,” Kara breathes against her, mouth pressing another kiss to the corner of her lips. “If you’re not sure about this, or if you want to go home, that’s okay,” she murmurs, “but if you are... If you want this, too, then I really need you to take care of me, Alex.”

There’s a rumble in Alex’s chest she’s certain Kara can hear, can feel—a groan caught in the net of her ribs. “I’m sure.” She nods blindly, with her eyes heavy lidded and the rest of her chasing after Kara, dazed with heat and want and _need_. “I’m sure,” she repeats.

It’s effortless the way Kara grabs her by the lapels of her leather jacket and leads her inside.

* * *

She’s not sure when she loses the jacket because Kara is a blur of activity, pressing closer, touching, tugging, kissing Alex until it’s all just a blur of sensation. Winding Alex up, up, up like a toy.

It’s teeth and tongue and lips, and Kara’s heat presses all around her like a living thing, all consuming and threatening to pull her under into the abyss Kara is slowly sinking into. It takes everything she has to keep her head above water, to keep her from falling into Kara and into the haze of a sympathetic rut.

It’s enough to notice Kara doesn’t turn on the red sun lamps.

Her back meets the door frame with a gasp as Kara roughly deepens her kiss. Her hands are everywhere; tugging at her hair, gripping her neck, running up and down her sides. She clumsily unbuttons the nice dress shirt Alex wore to dinner until impatience gets the best of her and strong hands rip the shirt open, buttons clicking on the floor, and untucking it in the process.

In a second, Kara’s nails scratch red lines down her abdomen and Alex’s muscles twitch with the sting, letting out a guttural groan at the treatment. Deft hands are unclasping the heavy, leather belt and unzipping her equally as nice Chinos.

Alex lightly grasps at Kara’s hands, breathless when she pants, “Kara, wait. Shouldn’t we—“

“I’ve waited enough,” she interrupts, mouth pressing a hard kiss against her lips before trailing her way down and sinking to her knees, pulling her pants and boxer briefs with her.

Alex is hard and firm, and Kara’s mouth is on her, enveloping her, and Alex’s jaw goes slack.

Kara’s always been so good with her mouth and Alex can’t get enough of the warmth that greets her, the pure enthusiasm in which Kara takes her, bobbing her head up and down along her shaft.

The part of her she’d buried long ago and only recently unearthed again is wrenched forward, and it goes straight to her cock, pulsing against a swirling tongue and hollowed cheeks. Her hands sift through blonde waves, following Kara’s movements as she increases her pace, hips twitching when Kara’s nose meets her navel. Alex can’t help but buck into her throat, grip tightening around her hair and pressing Kara flush against her.

She holds Alex in her throat with every pass after, and when Kara pulls off, Alex whines, shuddering with the soft kiss Kara bestows on the head of her cock.

“Clothes off. Bedroom now.” The command is clear in Alex’s ears and she certainly doesn’t have to be told twice. With hasty, uncoordinated movements, Alex strips, leaving a trail of clothes in her wake as she stumbles along after Kara to the bedroom.

She stands bare in front of her at the foot of the bed, watching as Kara slowly removes her own clothes. With rapt attention, Alex follows the path of slender fingers unbuttoning the soft cream blouse. She takes in the smooth skin as the material slips off her shoulders and pools in a heap on the floor, the audible hitch in her breath loud in the stillness of the room.

Her bra is next and a part of her actually wishes Kara would keep it on, fully intent on lavishing her breasts with much needed attention over the lace. She’s left shivering with the vision of Kara wearing that thin, lacy material while she rides her. Desire flares as she pictures the way Kara would move above her, how the soft material would shift, grow damp with perspiration, and stick to her skin.

There’s a knowing smirk on Kara’s face, recognizing how affected she is, able to read what she wants without saying a single word. A warmth deep in Alex’s chest unfurls with the knowledge, the enormity of it spreading throughout her chest down to the ends of her fingers and toes. The pure adoration in her eyes makes Kara falter, noticeable enough for Alex to internally shake the thoughts away.

It’s not the right time to think about everything it took to get them here, for thoughts of their divorce, and how long it took them to get back to _this_. She might cry if she follows that line of thinking and she really doesn’t want to cry.

She swallows hard, blinking to clear her head. “Can you—“ Her voice cracks when she speaks, but she pushes past the heavy lump determined to stay in her throat. “Can you keep that on?”

Kara is soft and gentle, cognizant of the difficulty with which Alex says the words. Her desire is simple and clear in the flush of her cheeks and her darkened gaze, but the break in her voice is loud, and it echoes in their bones, rattling them to the core with how far back a step (a few thousand steps) they’ve taken from where they were before. When things were _good_, and they were happy and in love and still _married_—dreams of their future together being built upon by them both.

Alex had hoped it would be easier, this thing they’re doing; going on dates again, getting to know each other again, falling in love again. It had certainly seemed like it would be when Alex finally felt like she could breathe again. That Alex would have another chance to try at the future she saw their very first date.

She waits, watches as Kara nods, her reassuring smile flooding her with relief. The words are enough. And Alex has never been more hopeful and uncertain about what comes next (save perhaps that first tentative press of her lips on Kara’s all those years ago). She clears her throat, the harsh noise pulling them out of their bubble.

And Kara returns to her previous task. Slender fingers pull at the zipper of her skirt, and when that, too, is discarded in a pool at her feet, Alex stops breathing. The deep, royal blue lace of her underwear matches the top, and Alex can just see the slight opening at the apex of her thighs.

A memory is brought to the forefront of her mind; of her and Kara looking at lingerie, browsing with light blushes on both their faces, only growing darker with each increasingly skimpy set, until they’d come across some crotchless panties.

_”Getting into someone’s underwear is not rocket science,” she’d scoffed._

_Kara had smiled, beyond amused at Alex’s unreasonable annoyance. “You would know,” she’d whispered before lightly brushing her fingers over the material of a dark, red set. “It’s about the allure. How tempted would you be if you knew I was wearing this?”_

Alex had gone bright red, stammering nonsensically until Kara had taken pity on her and pulled her to another rack. Out of the both of them, Kara is by far the more insatiable one when it comes to sex. Nonetheless, she had filed away the information with Kara’s continuous backwards glances at the small section while she thought Alex wasn’t looking, biting her bottom lip before turning back to browsing. (If anything, Alex thought _she_ would be the one to wear them in the end.)

Clearly, she hadn’t used her imagination because her brain effectively short-circuits at coming face-to-face with what is sure to be a constant torment for her now that she’s seen how truly appealing such a thing could be.

“_Fuck_,” she breathes out in a rush.

Had Kara been wearing this their entire date?

“I can keep these on as well,” Kara says with a teasing smirk. The boldness has Alex’s cheeks heating up a dark red, blood thrumming in her veins.

This confidence isn’t new, but it’s somehow both playful and hesitant, and being confronted with it is another story entirely. It takes Alex a couple of seconds to adjust accordingly.

“Yes. _Please_,” she rasps, licking dry lips. The heat coiling low in her stomach leaves her clenching around nothing, a deep and familiar ache to be filled countering the ever-present need to fill when met with Kara in heat. To bury herself inside of her and rut until they’re tied and she is full and whelping with Alex curled around her protectively.

Kara’s smirk only widens, eyes flashing darkly as her gaze turns predatory. Her hips sway with every step she takes until she’s standing in front of Alex, mouth mere centimeters from her own.

It would be so easy for Alex to just lean in and _take_, but Kara’s dark, hungry eyes keep her rooted to the spot. The breathy moan that slips out of her when Kara takes her cock gently into her right hand only spreads the flush in her cheeks down to her neck and chest.

“Kara,” she whispers, the sound devolving into a small mewl, her length firm and throbbing in her hand.

Kara only tightens her grip, squeezing gently before stroking down to her already swollen knot and holding her there.

“_Please_.” Alex pleads for more, for Kara, for the heat that she hopes will clench around her; wet, and tight, and fluttering. To be able to give Kara what she needs.

There’s a soft brush of lips on her cheek, trailing down along her jaw and lower still to her pulse point. Teeth lightly nip at the skin there and Alex immediately bares for her with a sharp whine. She’s so _close_ to her mark. It has Alex’s upper half going pliant for her. If Kara could just go a little lower...

But Kara’s hot breath is now tracing her ear, hand firmly stroking her knot. “Mine,” she whispers and Alex lets out a choked sound at the possessiveness in her voice. Fingers curl against her, sliding their way down to her slick entrance and slipping around her labia. Kara pushes in with two fingers and Alex is gasping and bucking forward. “_Mine_,” Kara growls.

“Yours.” The whisper earns her a hard kiss, eyes sliding shut and melting into Kara, feeling so exposed like this. A raw nerve set alight, clenching around Kara, moaning with the nails digging into the nape of her neck, the sting of teeth on her lips making her hiss. So open and vulnerable with Kara’s fingers inside her and her thumb rubbing smooth circles under her knot.

She grinds into her palm, and Kara strokes her once more, twisting her fingers before she pulls out. Alex blindly follows, but the trembling hand on her chest stops her in her tracks.

“Get on the bed.” Kara’s voice is shaky with her want, as breathless as Alex is, eyes hungrily roving over her form.

Alex complies, dizzy with excitement. In seconds, she’s lying on her back on the mattress, cock uselessly hard against her stomach, bracing herself on her elbows behind her, red tinting her cheeks with Kara’s unabashed stare.

Kara stands at the foot of the bed, taking in the sight of Alex spread out on the sheets, the pink flush of her skin, strong abdominal muscles on display, firm and wanting and waiting in front of her. It’s more than Alex can bear.

When Kara finally moves, Alex forces herself to breathe, to relax. Muscular thighs straddle her lap and Alex pushes up to her hands, wanting to be closer, but uncertain about where Kara might want her. There’s a soft ache in her chest when Kara only leans forward, eyes fluttering shut and letting out a tremulous sigh as her forehead lightly bumps into her own, needing her strength. The same familiar steady presence when they were kids, sturdy enough to lean on when it all became too much.

And with Kara’s heat well and truly underway, Alex resolutely straightens her shoulders, makes herself safe and inviting, a shelter Kara can rest easy knowing Alex would take care of her at her most vulnerable.

Her hands settle on her waist, steady and unwavering, caressing the smooth skin as she breathes with Kara. Alex’s arms slide around her more firmly, pulling her closer, sweaty palms flat against her back, trying her absolute best to quell the sudden apprehension in her mate with soothing pheromones and an anchoring touch. Slowly, Kara relaxes on top of her, muscles going slack in Alex’s embrace.

“You okay?” she asks. (She always asks.)

Kara nods, letting out a long breath through her mouth, and with an assuredness Alex envies, she grinds her hips into her. Alex’s hands slip from Kara’s back to rest on her hips, fingers digging into the soft skin as Kara’s own clutch at the nape of her neck.

The continuous slow roll of her hips and the sharp sting of nails draw a low moan from Alex. Kara is unfaltering, determined, even under the haze of heat driving her to come undone, and she plays on all of Alex’s weaknesses like it's instinct. Like she hasn’t forgotten what sets Alex alight, what fuels the fire and the heat coiling below her stomach and extending to her groin, and what would absolutely _break_ them both.

With every smooth motion, Kara releases a soft noise against her temple and cheek, sparse kisses following after, mouthing wherever she can touch. A shiver runs down Alex’s spine, but she pushes past it to take advantage of Kara’s bared neck before her, sweeping over the long column of her throat. She nips and marks an unseen trail to the matching, faded scar in the dip between her neck and shoulder.

She’s gentle with this, like it’s precious, to be revered and worshipped, and to Alex there is no truer declaration. With mouth and teeth, she pledges an unspoken oath to every deity that’s listening, vowing loyalty to Kara and Kara alone. She licks and suckles at the rough flesh, running her teeth across the raised edges until she slots smoothly into place. The mark fitting her teeth exactly.

Kara moans above her, squirming in her lap, simultaneously trying to dislodge Alex and have her burrow deeper until she’s breaking the skin and claiming. She bites down, soft and tender, just enough for Kara to be left shuddering. Warm slick drips onto her cock as she grinds down, fiercely clutching at Alex’s back.

When she bites down again, Kara gasps her name. A breathless revelation, and all Alex wants is to pull the noise out of her again. To have Kara writhing, chanting her name while she comes apart with her teeth, and her fingers, and her cock.

Alex’s right hand slips between her legs and her breath hitches when she comes into contact with Kara, relishing in how _wet_ she is, no lace hindering her from slipping inside.

_How tempted would you be if you knew I was wearing this?_

The words rattle around in Alex’s head and she wonders if they weren’t here in Kara’s apartment, if Kara’s heat hadn’t come and their date had continued and Kara had whispered from across the table what she was wearing and what Kara wanted from Alex, what she would’ve done then.

Would Kara still have let Alex take her home? Or maybe Kara would have prolonged the date. Maybe she wanted to see how tempted Alex could get; how many touches, caresses, and whispered words, how long Alex would last being teased and reminded of what lay underneath until she’d been wound so tight she’d whispered a quiet plea. Maybe then Kara would have taken her home, made her walk up to her apartment, made her wait. Or the temptation would’ve been more than she could endure, pulling Kara to a corner of the stairwell and sliding inside. She shudders at the thought.

With two fingers, Alex teases and gathers her arousal. She spreads and coats Kara, making her slick and wet, taking special care in running the pads of her fingers gently around her engorged clit. A deep satisfaction settles in her core at Kara’s breathy gasp and small moan. Alex desperately wants to feel the vibration of it in her mouth and down her spine.

The sharp whine of her name has her digging her teeth in harshly. Nails rake down Alex’s back at the mix of sensations—hard and soft, light and deep. Alex revels in the keen sting, and alternates. Her mouth goes soft, soothing the mark with the press of her lips and the flick of her tongue while her hand is rough when she pushes into Kara with three fingers, the heel putting pressure on the bundle of nerves. Kara is so pliant and open above her, easily taking what Alex gives.

She makes her way down to the hollow of her neck—biting, sucking, nipping at the skin, a futile effort in leaving any sort of mark in her wake. She pushes up with her fingers, brings her legs up and plants her feet on the bed, lifts Kara a little higher until her breasts are in perfect reach of her mouth. An intent not forgotten in the slightest.

She presses a kiss to the smooth skin between her breasts. She takes her into her mouth, softly sucking over the lace, and with her hand, Alex feels the soft weight, tracing her fingers over a hard nipple, rolling and pinching the pebbled flesh between her fingertips. Kara goes limp with the gentle attention, pressing closer to Alex as she touches her, clenching around her fingers, hips rocking helplessly against her hand; wanting, _needing_ friction, hungry to feel. Her breath comes rougher, quickens and hitches with every second Alex stays unmoving inside her.

It’s maddening not giving Kara what she desperately needs, hearing the soft sounds that slip past her lips, a call for Alex to move, to touch, to take, to _give into Kara_. Her left hand smooths along the small of her back, pulls her closer still, and Kara bends with the pressure, arching into Alex’s mouth, pushing out her chest with a choked, breathy moan. Alex is steady and diligent in her care, working Kara over with gentle touches, feeling the tension rising and falling in Kara’s body.

When Kara’s just about a puddle of frustration in her arms, Alex pulls her fingers out and thrusts. Hard. Again, and again. Hears Kara keen above her, high in her throat, emphasizing the clicks in her name as she follows it with something in Kryptonian—words Alex doesn’t bother to understand, far too focused on her task.

Kara grinds her hips into her hand, matching Alex thrust for thrust, riding the thick heel of her palm, messy and disorganized. And Alex lets her, content with Kara taking what she needs from Alex, body shuddering as it builds, doing her best to help Kara find that familiar edge of a cliff with Alex as her guide. She revels in her firm undulating as Kara moves faster, harder, deeper.

Until she comes with a small cry, breathing hard against her temple, hands clinging to her back, rolling her hips to prolong the onslaught of sensation. Alex keeps thrusting, steadily building, chasing another climax til Kara is left shuddering in her arms again, collapsing into Alex with the sharp tremors.

Alex nuzzles and kisses the dips and curves of her chest, whispering praises and reassurances into her sternum and neck as if they would better reach Kara this way. Her fingers are still inside, and Kara is so _wet_, so warm, so tight around her, slick arousal coating her hand.

She feels something in her ease as Kara comes down, a piece inside Alex slotting neatly into place in her chest and in her lungs and Alex is dizzy with how much it feels like home, like she belongs here with Kara, like Alex is right where she’s meant to be.

Her fingers slide out, resettling around Kara’s waist, wet and sticky on her skin. Kara leans her forehead against hers, limp and heavy and valiantly trying to catch her breath, and Alex can’t believe how close she’d gotten to losing this.

How desperately she would have missed this (_has_ missed this). Being close to Kara. The breathtaking sight of Kara in the throes of orgasm, the light sheen of perspiration on her skin, the pink in her cheeks spread down to her chest, the noises only Alex gets to hear. The vulnerability Kara shares _with her_, trusting Alex to hold her steady, to keep her together after her heat pulls her under, after she falls apart.

A deep possessiveness flares in Alex. Her arms pull Kara closer, chest rumbling at the thought of someone, anyone, taking this away after she’s fought so hard to get to where she is now with Kara. After an amalgam of honed hurt, cutting words unsparing and vicious, gradually giving way to understanding, to patience, and to tentatively trying again.

Three years they’d been without this. (Their three previous attempts had only ended in spiteful, selfish sex, the acute intensity only lasting until one of them finished.)

Blunt teeth latch on to the faded mark, delicate with the pressure, wanting to just hold the one thing that seems real in her mind. The bite she’d given Kara all those years ago etched into memory and skin.

_Hers_.

Kara’s sifting her hands in her short hair, nuzzling at the fine strands at her temple. She’s whispering something in Kryptonian, words that take Alex a little too long to translate.

_"It’s okay. I’m here. I’m yours."_

Alex furiously blinks back tears, releasing Kara and hiding her face in the crook of her neck.

This is real. Kara’s not going to leave, and neither is Alex. They’re here, together, wanting, waiting, patient and kind and gentle, and it’s _real, real, real_.

She presses a kiss to the hollow of her throat—so soft, Alex is unsure if she’d even touched her skin. She breathes, she organizes the words she wants to say in her head, a careful order she doesn’t want to mess up, and tries, tries again. Her voice is rough when she speaks, rusty Kryptonian given away by the idiosyncratic lilt and cadence of one not truly fluent. (She’d been speaking, practicing more often nowadays, now that she has a reason to. Now that it didn’t hurt or felt like the language didn’t belong on Alex’s tongue.)

_”I love you,”_ she says. _”I love you. I am here. I am yours and you are mine. I am here, I am yours, and I love you so much.”_

She feels a little dumb for the repetitiveness, like maybe there are better words, more suitable ones, far more apt at conveying what she needs to say, but Kara’s hugging her so fiercely she thinks these are enough, because these are hers.

_”Kryptonian is rusty,”_ she says, an apology just on the tip of her tongue, but Kara snorts above her, a sweet laugh light against her hair. She can feel her smile against her cheek, and Alex settles in the calm that washes over her. Score two for Alex.

Kara leans back and cups her face with both hands, eyes searching for something in Alex’s own. Her thumbs caress the skin of her cheeks, brushing short strands away and behind her ears.

_”Alex,”_ she says. Her eyes are sharper, clearer, darker with her pupils blown wide. She watches as the woman above her embodies the strength and grace of the last of the great houses of Krypton. Watches as _Kara Zor-El_ says her name like it’s both prayer and salvation—her tongue catching on the letters of Alex’s name like a Kryptonian. Kara drinks in the sight of Alex like a blind man drinks in the miracle of sight, and Alex can’t breathe with the weight of it on her chest. Her ribs cave inward with her attempt to expel the enormity of it, the burning of a small sun nestling between her lungs and searing the blood in her veins. _”I love you,”_ she whispers and Alex melts into Kara with the words.

She tightens her arms around her and kisses the palm of her hand. _”You are home to me. You are it,”_ she murmurs and Kara leans in and captures her mouth.

It’s slow and deep and fierce and it leaves Alex helpless to resist when Kara hungers, intent and urgent and aching with the return of her heat. The saccharine scent fills the room, blankets Alex, sweeps over her and sinks into her pores.

The lulls are all Alex gets to recuperate; those precious few minutes after Kara comes and in between ties, when the fog lifts and the world is in clearer focus and they can both just _breathe_.

But Kara is ravenous, focused and demanding with her want and her heat, and lulls never last all that long. Alex is more than happy to indulge, to give her anything she asks for. She lets Kara touch, stroke, take, lets her ride Alex as she selfishly chases her release, the need only intensifying when she’s stretched and filled.

Alex’s tenuous grasp on control slips between her fingers like smoke and she latches on to Kara and succumbs to rut. Alex gives, and gives, and gives til her arms shake and threaten to collapse under her, snapping her hips hard and fast as Kara asks for _more_.

_Again, Alex. One more, Alex. I need you. Keep going. You’re doing so well, Alex._

All Alex can do is keen, hips stuttering as the words strike and tug at the part of her that just wants more than anything to be enough, to be _good_ for Kara.

It’s difficult to think past rutting, can’t do anything but focus on Kara clenching around her, tight and wet and hot, and feel the ease with which Kara spreads and Alex fills. There’s a steady chorus of _Alex, Alex, Alex_, a litany of yes and please and _Rao, fuck_ that spills from Kara’s lips and echoes in the room, and it drives her to knot and release inside of Kara, again and again.

Kara’s heat calls to her, an unquenchable appetite she can’t help but answer and feed. Not until Kara is sated and spent underneath her, fervently clinging with nails and teeth, arms and legs tethering her to Alex to keep from floating away in bliss. Only then is Alex allowed to slump forward, to crumble and break and shudder along with Kara at the overwhelming sensation of being buried inside of her, knot firmly tying them together.

She presses soft kisses wherever she can, an aching urge for contact mounting as they come down, both arms wound around Kara and holding her close.

She presses one last, messy kiss to that faded scar before she lays her head in the crook of her neck. Kara hums at the heavy weight of Alex settling into her, nestling close and resting her head on hers. Fingers card through Alex’s sweaty hair and she leans into the touch, eyes fluttering shut with the gentle scratches.

She stays awake as long as she can. Waits until Kara’s breath evens out and deepens, and her hands slow and still in their caresses. The warmth of her skin makes it harder for her to resist the rest. Exhaustion laces every muscle in her body and Alex slowly slides into sleep, content knowing she’ll most likely be woken up an hour later by an eager Kara and her relentless heat, asking a question she already knows the answer to.

_“Ready for another round?”_


End file.
